Freeing the other Part of Me
by dragonsprit
Summary: Clare broke up with Eli which led to unusual dreams what happens when Clare learns the meaning behind those dreams?
1. Freeing the Other Part of Me

**Welcome to my anniversary short entitled Freeing the Other Part of Me this will be a short story added to the November/ December block.**

 **This will be a set-up story to a future piece entitled A New Kind of Love that will debut very soon, as always check the Degrassi saviors website for the most up to date information. This weekend I celebrate three years as a member of the fan-fiction community thanks for the support I hope to keep bringing readers good stories.**

 **Warning** **This story deals with the topic of S &M style relationships i.e.: it will be a bit smutty and a bit out there consider that your warning.**

 **Just as a reminder the November & December schedules are posted on my page on the Degrassi saviors' website.**

 **Disclaimer** **I do not own Degrassi all characters belong to respective owners no copyright infringement intended I only own the plot.**

 **Here are the important notes to keep in mind some of the notes will be more pertinent to A new kind of Love.**

 **This takes place in October of Clare's junior year she broke up with Eli in August.**

 **Adam is alive and dating Maya they have been together since July Cam did die but Dallas doesn't exist**

 **Drew is dating Katie they are childhood friends turned lovers he never dated Bianca but they are close friends she is currently single after being freed from Vince she is single.**

 **Alli is dating Jenna they have been together since mid-August they are in a Dom/sub relationship Alli is Jenna's sub, Clare knows they're dating but doesn't know about the Dom/Sub aspect of their relationship.**

 **Jake doesn't exist Helen is single.**

 **Imogen is single she won't date Fiona but they are friends**

 **Any other important info will either be covered in story or in the notes for A new Kind of Love.**

 **Chapter1 Freeing the other Part of Me**

"Fuck!" Clare exclaimed as she woke up from a rather explicit dream this was the fourth night in a row she was roused from her sleep with such a dream.

Clare had been broken up with Eli for a little more than two months now but for the past ten days she had been having really hot dreams that had left her a sweating and sexually frustrated mess but she couldn't figure out why.

Clare was beginning to grow increasingly upset not because she was having sex dreams but because of the type of sex dreams she has spent a little while documenting and trying to decipher the meaning behind her dreams.

As the nights wore on it seemed like the dreams would hotter but she couldn't piece together what they meant.

In her latest dream Clare was in an unknown room naked strapped face down to a black leather covered table with her arms spread wide and a butt plug inside her, this was the hottest of the dreams to date because the butt plug that was in her for the past three dreams had been removed and she was spanked with a paddle and then pounded with a strap-on from behind until she was worn out at which point she woke up wet.

Clare didn't have firsthand experience with sex toys but had seen some in a few shops at the mall which sparked somewhat of a curiosity in them.

After each dream Clare would write down small details about her dream such as the way the room was setup and the way it smelled of vanilla and cinnamon along with two phrases "Knowing her will set you free don't be scared embrace both her and me."

It wasn't until her fifth dream that Clare was able to decipher that the person giving her the blissful treatment was a female but try as she might she was never able to see the face of her pleasure dispenser which added to her frustration.

After she finishing writing down the notes from her dream Clare stripped her bed changed her sheets and went to take a shower and get ready for school since she had to be up in half an hour anyway.

While in the warmth of the shower Clare decided that she would need help to find the meaning of the dreams and she knew the only people she felt comfortable enough to share something this out there with were Alli and Jenna partly because her two closest female friends and they were currently in a relationship and since this was a kinky dream she could think of no better people to turn to since they would always make what she assumed were jokes about kinky sex that often went over her head.

After getting dressed and grabbing her bag Clare sent a text to Jenna and Alli asking if they could meet up at Alli's without being disturbed by Alli's parents.

Luckily for Clare Alli told her that her parents were already gone and they were free to talk.

Clare went to the kitchen where she noticed Helen heading towards the door about to leave for work which allowed Clare to head to Alli's without having to deal with her mother's constant questions.

Since Helen had become so engrossed in her work as a public relations manager for a big education enrichment group which consumed her she paid minimal attention to Clare making her feel as if she was raising herself at times which made her feel abandoned her breakup just compounded the feeling.

Once Clare heard Helen leave she grabbed a power-bar a water and her backpack which she made sure to put her dream notes in as she made her way to Alli's.

As Clare made her way over to Alli and Jenna's she began to think of how she would approach such a subject without dying from embarrassment.

When Clare finally reached Alli's she took a deep breath in and rang the doorbell.

After a few moments Alli came to the door dressed in dark blue jeans a black long sleeve shirt that had a thin collar which displayed a black leather diamond embedded collar like piece of neck wear that had the initials JAEL which were done in diamonds which happen to stick out to Clare, she made a note to ask about the neck piece at a later time.

"Hey Clare come in." Alli said leading her up to her bedroom.

Just as Clare was about to enter the room Alli pulled her back.

"Alli what are you doing?"

"Sorry Clare just wait a second I'll get us in the right way".

Clare was puzzled but allowed Alli to do as needed Alli pushed the door open and took a knee.

"Lady Jenna pet requests permission to enter."

Jenna looked up from packing her backpack which was on Alli's bed and smiled.

"Enter Allia and take your place beside me."

Alli did as instructed as Clare was amazed at how Alli obeyed and took her place beside Jenna now Clare stood before her two closest female friends with more questions than answers.

Clare watched as Jenna then snapped her fingers twice as Alli removed her current leather neck wear placed it in a black case closed it went over to side table and retrieved a gold necklace which had a gold heart shaped pendant attached to it hanging from its gold chain from yet another case and put it on after which she went back to Jenna kissed her on the lips and again stood next to her.

Clare was amazed at the actions she had just seen Jenna flawlessly made Alli execute some sort of ritual without any form of rebuttal.

Jenna snapped her fingers again which caused Alli to silently nod.

"So Clare what did you want to talk to us about?" Alli asked.

"Well ever since I broke up with Eli I've been having these weird dreams and can't figure out what they mean I thought the two of you could help me out."

"Fine Clare what are these dreams about exactly?" Alli asked feeling worried about Clare hoping she wasn't having a bout with over analysis again because she found that Clare was prone to such trouble.

"I think this would go smoother if I showed you instead of told you."

Clare reached into her bag and pulled out her dream book and handed it to Alli.

Alli took the book and glanced at the pages nodding as she turned each page.

Once Alli was done browsing through the book she gave the book to Jenna who gave the contents of the book a once over after which she closed the book gave it back to Clare who put the book away awaiting her friends' findings.

"So can you guys help me or not?" Clare asked getting a bit nervous.

Jenna flashed two fingers at Alli who repeated the gesture towards Jenna as they both nodded.

"Clare tell me something after waking up from these dreams how did you feel?"

"Honestly part of me was scared but part of me was intrigued I want to find out what the dreams mean if they mean anything at all."

"Okay what if I told you Alli and I know what the dreams mean and can help you understand them as well as yourself."

"I'd say I'm all for it."

Jenna and Alli shared yet another silent conversation after which they both turned to Clare.

"Clare if we help you understand these dreams and their meanings there is no going back there are things you'll find out about yourself that will shock you but you will also learn things about Alli and I that are very personal to us we're trusting you to keep what you learn between us".

"I can do that you have my word this stays between us."

"Good we'll do this in small steps the first thing that we'll let you in on is that the Clare Edwards you are now is only a small piece of you really are if you stick with us we'll show you a piece of yourself you never knew existed."

Clare was intrigued when Jenna mentioned getting to know a part of herself she hadn't known yet she was eager to find out what other pieces of information Alli and Jenna were going to share with her.

"So I'm curious how will you two show me this other side I don't know yet?"

"That will take time Clare for now just act as normal as possible we'll let you know more when the time is right now we have to move if we want to beat the breakfast rush at the Dot." Alli stated as the trio gathered their things and headed for Alli's car.

Once they were at the car Clare noticed Alli opened the passenger door for Jenna as she rode shotgun beside Alli who took the driver seat while Clare took the backseat again having another question pop into head this time what was the secret conversation about with Alli and Jenna and what exactly did they mean when they told her that they knew what her notes meant and would tell her in time?"

Once the trio made it to the dot they were greeted by Drew and Katie who greeted both Alli and Jenna by each creating half a heat with their hands and joining them together after which they shared a group hug broke it and proceeded to order their food since Alli and Jenna knew Clare's order they picked it up while Clare waited at a table.

As Clare watched the encounter she could not help but be a bit curious as to what if any connection Katie and Drew had to Alli and Jenna to her knowledge she didn't see any connection between the group directly except for Alli and Drew's past.

For Clare it seemed for every answer she thought she uncovered she got hit with ten more questions.

Once Jenna and Alli returned to the table Clare decided to put the chaotic morning and the thoughts of her dreams on the backburner for now however she now knew she was all in when it came to getting to know the other half of herself.

 **Next update will be up ASAP including Clare starting her journey and finding out answers pertaining to the extent of Alli and Jenna's relationship.**


	2. Venture into the Unknown

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to check out the first chapter of Freeing the other part of Me hopefully the response grows.**

 **This chapter will be very tame and on the short side it won't get too crazy but it will be helpful in moving the story along.**

 **A side I didn't mention before the Bakers do not attend Degrassi**

 **Chapter2 Venture into the Unknown**

Clare woke up to the sounds of Helen's car pulling out of the driveway as wiped the sleep from her eyes she got out of bed made it and gathered her shower essentials she had gotten a text from Jenna the previous night saying that she was to be at the Bhandari's by eleven sharp ready for her "orientation".

Clare didn't have the slightest idea what Jenna meant by orientation and tried to get answers but all Jenna would tell her was that everything would make sense once they met up at Alli's.

Clare gathered her shower clothes after which she pulled out a long sleeve black shirt and jeans Jenna had made it clear that Clare needed to be dressed in comfortable but modest clothing she was also told her to pack a white long sleeve shirt she might be using it during their time together.

Before heading to the shower Clare pack a small bag with a journal sized book her shirt and a pen the journal and pen were items requested by Alli.

After putting the bag by her bedroom door Clare headed off for her shower.

Clare took her time under the heat of the shower thinking of what Jenna and Alli had planned for her she was both eager and afraid to find out.

Once Clare finished her shower she heard her text alert go off on her phone the text was from Jenna Clare wondered what Jenna could possibly want now.

Clare went over to read the text Jenna had sent.

 **Counting the moments until you arrive see you soon Clare Bear.**

Clare was both amused and surprised by the message to Clare's knowledge no one aside from her parents called her Clare Bear she wondered how Jenna knew about the nickname but put it out of her mind continuing to get dressed.

Once Clare got dressed she grabbed her bag headed down to the kitchen where she made herself a couple slices of French toast and pulled out some cranberry juice after finishing off her breakfast she washed her dishes grabbed her bag phone and keys to make her way to Alli's.

As Clare made her way to Alli's she replayed the dream she had the previous night this one wasn't as hot as the other ones had been in this dream she was surrounded in a circle made of lit candles in an otherwise dark room dark room.

She also noticed that there were four people surrounding her each holding unlit colored candles.

Clare tried to make out the four people standing around her but for some reason all she could was four red and white colored masks.

Clare was so concerned with thoughts that she almost didn't notice she was standing at Alli's door.

Once Clare processed that she was standing in front of Alli's door she took a deep breath in and rang the doorbell.

"Here goes nothing." Clare mused to herself.

Almost instantly the door opened revealing Alli who was dressed a fitted red T-shirt that had slits in the sleeves along with pair black yoga pants and her diamond adorned neck accessory from the previous day.

"Hello Clare you're right on time Jenna is waiting for you in the den I'll take you to her." Alli said as she took Clare's jacket and bag she placed the jacket in the closet while holding on to her friends' bag.

Just like the first time Clare encountered this side of Alli and Jenna she noticed Alli stopped took a knee and bowed.

"Lady Jenna Clare has arrived permission to enter."

"Enter Alli and reclaim your place pet." Jenna replied snapping her fingers twice and watching as Alli and Clare entered the room with Alli taking a place on the couch next to Jenna while Clare took the recliner.

"Glad you could make Clare and you were on time this is good being punctual is a very good skill to have especially when it comes to us." Jenna said with a smile.

"Thanks Jenna but if you don't mind could we get to why I'm here?"

"Relax Clare we'll get to that in time but this is all process that you're new to which is why I won't discipline you for that little slip of the tongue." Jenna replied trying to control the urge to discipline Clare remembering that Clare wasn't hers to discipline yet.

Clare couldn't help but notice that during the small exchange between herself and Jenna that Alli didn't even say a word trying to defuse the small exchange yet something else she didn't understand.

"Clare I know you have a lot of questions regarding your dreams and how we fit into them, as we told you before we can tell you what they mean but doing that would reveal a secret Alli and I have about our relationship that only a few people know and telling you would also mean you becoming part of our world so I'm going to ask you one last time are you sure you want to know what the dreams mean?"

Clare sensed the seriousness in her friends voice knowing that Jenna really wasn't kidding about whatever this was being very meaningful to both her and Alli she took a moment to process the situation before her knowing that the information her friends had would help her understand her dreams but would also change how she looked at Jenna and Alli at least in some way but it was worth it to get the answers she both wanted and needed.

After a bit of an internal monologue Clare came to a decision and decided to enlighten her friends.

"Jenna Alli after thinking about this for a bit I've decided that I want your help I want to understand these dreams and before you ask I'm all in."

Upon hearing Clare's response Jenna smiled turned to Alli and gave her a small nod.

"Alright Clare if you're sure you're ready we can start today but I'm warning you now you have to be committed if you don't give this your everything you'll do more harm to yourself than good so I'm going to ask you one last time do you trust us?"

"I do I swear."

"Alright then we'll start with what I'm sure is one of your top questions in all this the relationship between Alli and I."

Clare was surprised on how fast Jenna read her she was eager to find out what was going on with her two closest female friends.

"Jenna before you answer that I need to know how you picked up on that as one of my questions?"

"It's kind of a sixth sense I can pick up on the smallest reactions you'll learn why in a bit."

"Okay so getting back to my question what's the deal with you and Alli?"

"To be honest Clare my relationship with Alli is deeper than your standard couple relationship yes Alli is my girlfriend and I am hers but this goes deeper than that we are part of a special type of relationship called Dominant and submissive where I am the Alli's dominant and she is my submissive we balance each other out in a way."

Clare was stunned at the information she'd just received apparently her two closest female friends were involved in an D&S relationship and she had no idea.

"Clare I see the shock on your face I'll let you right now that both Alli and I are happy in our relationship and yes we're doing this because we want to."

"Jenna I'm not judging I'm just shocked is all."

"Understandable Clare I'll remind you that you'll understand more in time."

"Okay so my next question is how does your relationship work with Alli's parents around?"

"That's easy Clare we know how to balance both parts of our relationship to Alli's parents we're just a couple, the only people that know about us as far as this are the other members of our pack two of which you'll hopefully meet real soon."

"Okay I guess so with their being other people involved which you covered already, I guess the next question is about Alli's neckwear what is it and why does she wear it?"

"Glad you asked Clare but I won't answer that question I'll let Alli answer that."

Jenna looked at Alli and nodded.

"Well Clare what you see around my neck is a collar it's kind of like a wedding band it lets others know I'm with Jenna all submissives wear them dominants will show their bond through a tattoo or a piece of jewelry."

"Okay I get that so Jenna keeps you balanced?"

"Yeah she makes sure I know how to balance my emotions and not make stupid decisions it helps a lot."

"Fine did you always know you needed help staying balanced?"

"I didn't being with Jenna helped me see that and I'm glad she's in my life."

"Good so what about me and these dreams it's obvious something is missing with me what is it?"

Jenna decided it was time to step in and explain her findings to Clare.

"Clare from your dreams we gathered that since you left Eli maybe even before that the reason you two didn't work was because you were both trying to fill a role for each other that neither of you knew how to do so you two slowly crumbled leaving you lost, now with Alli and I helping you you'll find the person that can balance you out."

"So what now you pair me off and send me away?"

"No Clare we have to train you before you meet the person that is meant to be your better half and that will take time for now you will be with Alli myself and one other pair that will act as your guides you are a submissive that needs to be trained".

Clare was slowly grasping the information she was being given and was anxious to meet her other two trainers.

"Clare in our circle The Royal Wolf Society there are submissives and there are dominants the subs are people who need love structure order and discipline Doms give us that with our relationships and you are a sub you need to learn you don't always need control you understand?"

"I think I do Alli" Clare said stilling trying to wrap her mind around everything.

"Don't worry Clare with us here you'll find yourself soon now if you're ready we can introduce you to your other trainers I promise you'll be safe with us we won't ever put you in harm's way everything we do is out of love."

"I trust you Jenna."

"Good now follow us up to Alli's and bring your bag."

Clare did as she was told got her bag and followed her friends upstairs.

Once upstairs Jenna pushed open Alli's door and guided Clare inside leaving Alli out by the door.

Jenna darkened the room by drawing the curtains and sat Clare on Alli's bed.

"Clare sit here for a moment while I take care of something I'll be right back." Jenna said giving Clare a gentle hug before leaving.

Clare sat on Alli's bed thinking of what her friends had planned she was also still eager to hopefully meet her other helpers she now more than ever wanted to be part of Alli's and Jenna's world but was also trying to control her eagerness to move.

A few moments later Jenna and Alli had returned but Clare noticed they weren't alone behind them were two other people who were concealed by grey hoods and red wolf masks holding four candles two red and two white.

Jenna went to Clare and guided her to the center of the room Clare when we light these candles you will begin your journey now take your black shirt off in the middle of the circle and toss it outside of the circle." Jenna asked.

Clare looked around took a breath and did as she was told.

After doing so she found herself semi exposed.

"Okay Clare now as a test of trust go over to the taller one of our guests and fall they will catch you this follows the first principle of our group which is trust." Jenna stated.

Clare did as instructed and feel back surprised she had been caught and released.

"Good now that you trust us a bit turn around and find out who your new mentor is."

The masked figure lit his red candle dropped his hood and raised his mask.

Clare was shocked to see Drew.

"Drew what are you doing here?"

"Helping you find yourself I'm a dominant and am here to help train you."

"Okay so if you're a Dom who's your sub?"

The other masked figure was quickly revealed as Katie.

"Clare we're here to help you we promise you're safe." Katie said lighting her candle as Alli and Jenna did the same.

"Your journey begins now you're one of us Jenna stated handing Clare her white shirt and a matching white diamond collar with the letters CRWS.

"Clare put this on it's your training collar you'll wear it during training and get your permanent one later."

Clare put her collar on and looked around knowing she was now one step closer to whole.

 **Next update will be up ASAP including Clare in training and at school.**


	3. Learning my Role

**Here's the next chapter to Clare's adventure.**

 **Warning** **this chapter gets a bit smutty.**

 **Chapter3 Learning My Role**

It had been two day since Clare had begun her foray into the world of dominance and submission she had spent her Sunday with Jenna and Alli familiarizing herself with the basics of dominance and submission, they had worked with her on putting together a contract which detailed what was expected of Clare while she was being trained by Jenna and what punishments Clare was comfortable with when the time came to implement them.

The trio also discussed what Clare would be in for when she was dominated sexually .

Clare was told to memorize the customs of the Royal Wolf because she could be stopped by a dominant at any time and was expected to act accordingly, she was also instructed to keep any and all training related matters private and behave as normal as possible when it came to school.

Since today would be her first day in school since she was brought into the world of dominance and submission she wanted to make a good first impression Jenna had mentioned that she could run into another dominant at school because there was at least one other dominant who attended Degrassi and she was to be on her best behavior or face punishment.

Jenna had laid out Clare's outfit for the day after dropping her off the day before she was also left with her sub charm chain which she was told was to worn while at school as to not draw attention to herself by wearing her training collar.

Clare's charm chain was a gold necklace with three gold charms a wolfs head a feather shaped pen and a gold J the third charm she was to remove when she met her true Dom that charm would however go on her collar.

Jenna had laid out a red long sleeve shirt with blue jeans for Clare to wear the shirt was fitted so it emphasized Clare's chest which unbeknownst to Clare Jenna had done on purpose to see if Clare could emphasize restraint which was a key quality she had to learn since she was always one that believed she needed to react and take control of situations.

Clare rolled out of bed showered and dressed quickly she had been told that from now on Jenna and Alli would be picking her up and riding with her to school.

Clare made sure she was presentable for her Dom she had already been warned that any carelessness in appearance would result in discipline.

Clare made sure she had her secondary collar on correctly she was starting to get a bit nervous while waiting for Jenna and Alli but quickly pulled herself together.

After giving herself a once over Clare went down to the kitchen where she saw Jake finishing his breakfast while Helen was getting ready to head out the door with Glen.

"Hey Clare you're down early." Jake said greeting his stepsister.

"I'm always down here by now Jake its nothing new." Clare responded as she made herself a quick sandwich sat down and ate.

"Clare is that a new necklace?" Helen asked catching a glimpse of her daughter's new jewelry.

"Yes mom it is it's from Alli she wanted to get me charm jewelry for helping her pass her math test."

"That's odd none of my friends ever did that for me in high school".

"Mom Alli was just being friendly she's done for Jenna too just drop it okay."

"Clare Diana Edwards don't take that tone with me."

"Sorry mom just drop it okay."

"Fine Clare I will just don't let it happen again."

"Yes Mom." Clare replied finishing her breakfast feeling a bit angry as a result of her mother's prying suddenly remembering that she had raised her voice knowing that if she would have done that in Jenna's presence it would have meant a spanking.

Clare remembered one of her rules she was never to raise her voice in anger unless warranted.

"Clare come on I'll drive you I have a spare first."

"No thanks Jake you go ahead Alli is coming for me."

"Suit yourself I'm out."

Jake left the kitchen grabbed his stuff and headed out Glen and Helen followed a few moments later.

Clare gathered her things and waited for Jenna's text.

Clare turned on some music while she waited for Jenna and Alli.

Ten minutes later Jenna texted Clare to let her know she was outside.

Clare quickly opened the door and greeted Jenna in the way she was taught.

"Good morning Lady Jenna." Clare said bowing her head.

"Morning pet I trust you slept well?"

"I did Lady Jenna thank you."

"Good, before we leave I have something for you are we alone?"

"We are."

"Good assume position two in the living room I have a challenge for you that will help teach you control."

Clare led Jenna into the living room while Alli waited outside.

Clare assumed the desired position which was on all fours.

"Clare your first lesson is in self-control and restraint for this exercise you will spend from now until lunch with a small butt plug in you and you have to keep it in if it falls you will be punished understood?"

"Yes Lady Jenna."

"Good now spread your ass while I set your plug up."

Clare did as instructed undid her pants and spread her ass while Jenna lubed up the rounded plug.

It took a few moments but Jenna got the plug in and waited for Clare to redress.

"Now that we took care of that I can tell you the reason for your outfit."

Clare waited patiently still on her knees for the explanation.

"Today you will attempt to exercise self-control I chose your outfit to purposely draw attention your ample breasts if you hear a rude comment brush it off don't react no matter the comment last the entire day and you will be rewarded fail and there will be consequences am I clear?"

"Yes Lady Jenna."

"Good now let's go Alli is waiting for us."

Clare followed Jenna out locked up and took her place in the back seat of Alli's car as they headed off for school.

The ride was fairly uneventful with the trio switching to school mode making small talk on the way.

When they did finally pull up to the parking lot Jenna parked shut the car off as she looked at Clare.

"Clare you will spend your spare and lunch with Alli and Katie get to know Katie ask questions you'll being seeing a lot of her."

"No problem Jenna."

"Now Alli watch over Clare any screw ups will be on you."

"Of course Jenna I won't disappoint you".

"Good now both of you get to your lockers I have to meet someone before class."

Alli and Clare exited the car before leaving Alli gave Jenna a lite kiss.

"Come on Clare we'll be late."

Clare followed Alli as they headed inside.

"Alli what did Jenna mean when she said if I mess up it's on you?"

"If you step out of line in any way and break any of the rules we told you about I get punished I wouldn't put it past Jenna to punish both of us if the rule was big enough so for both our sakes follow my lead please."

"Alright if you say so."

Clare and Alli came to their lockers where they found Adam and making out Adam noticed his friends out of the corner of his eye and pulled away from Maya.

"Sorry guys I didn't see you there."

"It's alright Adam." Clare said as stashed her coat and pulled her books.

"Clare I called you yesterday and it went straight to voicemail everything okay?"

"Yeah Adam I'm fine just got busy is all." Clare said hoping that the answer would suffice for her friend.

"Alright if you say so I'm going to walk Maya to class I'll see you guys in media studies."

Adam walked off with Maya while Clare and Alli headed off to class which was just about to start.

Jenna had walked in a few moments after Clare and Alli she ended up taking a seat a few rows in front of Clare and Alli which she did on purpose she had already told Alli that she wouldn't say a word to Clare during class time relying on Alli to keep Clare in line.

Since this was English and the class was doing an assignment on Bram Stoker which happen to be one of Alli's secret favorite authors class would be easy add to that this project would be a group assignment and Alli was paired with Clare.

Clare tried to concentrate on the assignment but was becoming distracted by the friction of the butt plug she spent most of class trying to stifle moans which did not go un-noticed by Alli.

"Clare are you alright?" Alli whispered.

Luckily for the both of them Ms. Dawes was over helping Jenna and Connor so didn't notice Clare's actions.

"Yeah Alli I'm fine it's just Jenna gave me a challenge and it's a little harder than I thought it would be."

"I know what she did the trick is not to move so much no matter how good it feels trust me it will all be worth it later."

"Fine let's get back to work."

Clare eventually was able to find a comfortable position and focus on her work.

When the bell finally did ring Clare headed out with Alli and Jenna and since Jenna had drama while Alli and Clare chemistry it would give Alli more time to help Clare out this time without Jenna close by.

Just as Clare and Alli were making their way into chemistry Alli had gotten a text from Jenna.

"Clare I'll be right in I just have to check this save me a seat."

"Yeah Alli no problem."

Alli brought up the text and as expected it turned out to be from Jenna.

 **I'm meeting with puck king, lady of cos and Mr. Zen at lunch bring Clare with you to lunch meet up with Lady kicks you three eat together also the art queen will take Clare's piece from her if its intact you both get rewarded if not you know what happens Don't let me down.~ Lady Jenna.**

Alli deleted the message and headed to class which luckily hadn't started yet.

"Hey Alli who was the text from?"

"Jenna your challenge will be complete at lunch someone will meet you before lunch to take your companion out."

"Thank you I don't know if I could last the whole day."

"Well that better be intact come lunch both our asses are on the line literally."

Clare grew a bit wet wondering what Alli had meant with her warning and now had the urge to run to the washroom but resisted knowing she would be breaking Jenna's rule about reliving herself without permission.

Luckily for Clare the chemistry assignment was on bonds and since she had a test coming up soon she focused on the review and didn't even think of her accessory the entire class.

Once class ended Alli and Clare were walking towards media studies when a couple of seniors walked up to Clare.

"Hey Edwards nice rack." one boy called out immediately Clare felt the urge to go over to the boy and tell him off but just as she headed towards the boy Alli pulled her back.

"Alli what are you doing I'm going to tell the guy off he's being an ass."

"Clare no trust me you don't want to do that."

"Why not Alli?"

"You have to learn to brush small insults aside you getting into over non-sense some random guy said doesn't reflect well on you or Jenna that could get you in trouble you don't want that trust me."

"Fine I'll let it go." Clare said with a scowl wanting badly to give the guy a piece of her mind.

Clare and Alli walked into media studies just in front of Adam who unbeknownst to both Alli and Clare had seen the exchange in the hallway.

As Alli and Clare sat down Adam who was in front of them turned around in his chair.

"What the hell was all that in the hallway Clare you should have said something to that guy."

"I know Adam but I realized some people aren't worth it."

"I guess you're right but it's still messed up."

"It was Adam but I'm over it."

"You sure Clare?"

"Yes Adam I am now drop it please."

"Alright I will for now."

For the remainder of class Clare secretly kept harping on the incident she hated not being able to tell the guy off and if that wasn't enough to rattle her class was so dull that she started daydreaming about being spanked which diverted her focus.

Clare had try to stifle a moan but failed luckily the sound of the bell covered it up.

"Clare lets go." Alli called out rushing Clare to the washroom getting past Adam without incident.

Once in the washroom Clare and Alli were met by Katie and a masked girl who wore a red wolf mask.

The masked girl snapped her fingers and Katie spoke.

"Clare you've completed the self-control task strip so your toy can be removed."

Clare did as instructed stripped and presented her ass to the girl who removed the plug washed it and stored in a plastic case after which smacked Clare's ass and had her re-dress.

The masked girl left the room without say a word after which the remaining trio left.

"You did good Clare with the plug and the guy who insulted you."

"Thanks Katie but how did you know?"

"Trust me in our circle we have ways of finding out things now let's get to lunch Drew already saved us a table."

The trio made their way to the table where they were joined Drew who was talking to Owen.

"Katie you're forgetting your manners." Drew reprimanded.

Katie quickly pulled Alli and Clare up and signaled for them to follow her to Owen.

"Owen nice to see you again." Katie said forming the packs heart symbol which left Clare stunned Owen was part of her new world.

Alli repeated the action after which she sat down.

"Owen Clare is one of us she's being "tutored" by Jenna."

That's a surprise but a welcome one welcome Clare."

Clare extended her hand for the heart after which she sat down.

"I'll see you four later duty calls." Owen stated as he walked off.

For Clare knowing that Owen was a Dom excited her she wondered who his sub was hopefully she would find out soon.

"Eat fast guys I heard we have an early out because of a teacher's board meeting we're headed to the palace afterwards."

"Drew were we cleared for that?" Katie asked sipping her soda.

"Yes and we're all to supposed to be dressed".

Drew saw the look on Clare's face and decided to comfort her.

"Don't worry Clare you'll enjoy the palace it's a place we can let loose."

Clare somehow felt a bit more at ease Drew had manage to comfort her and it felt good however she was still getting used to her new role.

Once the group finished lunch Alli Drew Katie and Clare met outside with Jenna and headed off with Clare wondering what surprises awaited her.

 **Next update will up ASAP including the palace and Clare being confronted by Adam again.**


End file.
